


Mother Nature's Children

by Computercat1008



Series: MNC Universe [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, friendly blurryface but mean Nicolas Bourbaki y'know, happy Easter frens, hope u like this, lol it's gonna be cringy, secret lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: Deformed and depressed, Tyler lives his life with Liberty, his Carer. Until during a Migration, he meets new friends and has new experiences.But Nico isn't ready to be peaceful.It's all or nothing, in a game of soaring or crashing.And it's looking like Tyler's gonna crash, figuratively and literally.





	1. Spring Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> AGHGHG IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS!!!! ILY YOU ALL AND HAPPY EASTER!!
> 
> TW: a lot of cringe and minor bullying

_In a world ruled by mythological creatures and fantastical beings, a large island is stationed in the sea. This island is named Kasai. Kasai is a place for winged reptiles to fly and laugh, learn and teach. Yes, that's right, child. Dragons of all shapes and sizes live in Kasai; would you like to know more? Of course you do, why wouldn't you? But even in a plane of existence where animals have power, there is still discrimination._

_In Kasai, 9 sections make up the entirety of the lush, beautiful land. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Poison, Darkness, Light, Elementless and Undead dragons have split their island. Fire dragons are brash and hotheaded, water dragons are calm and peaceful, earth dragons are logical and sound, air dragons are happy and cheerful, poison dragons are cautious and sly, darkness dragons are evil and cunning, light dragons are strict and caring, elementless dragons vary wildly, and undead dragons are restless and noisy. That's how things are in Kasai. That's how it's always been there. Or rather, not always._

_When the dragons first crawled out of their eggs deep underground, that island was known as Australia. Creatures called Humans resided there, fearful of giant spiders and terrorists. The hatchlings grew up in large caves in different parts of the continent. They gained their own unique abilities and traits as they grew. Dragons mated, creating more and more dragons. Finally, once their armies were strong, they rose up and attacked the nation of spiders and angry birds. They won, and that encouraged other species of creatures to rise up. Humans were soon eradicated._

_The dragons made the land beautiful and prosperous, befriending the spiders and birds there. All dragons were happy, until Be'garth the Mighty stepped up and spoke out. He wanted the Darkness dragons to not mingle with inferior elements, and so he sectioned off a vast part of Kasai, leading his kind into solitude. Theon got angry, and led the Fire dragons into their own land. Rectola flicked her tail in disgust and took the Earth dragons to their region, and the ever-loyal Pattirca of the Air dragons followed suit. One-by-one, nations rose and wars were fought, Darkness at the center of it all._

_Now we flash forwards to the present day, where some lands have made peace with each other. All dragons meet four times a year at the center of Kasai named the Split, where they discuss what has occurred in their kingdoms during that time. One meeting on the first day of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. When it is time for a gathering, a Migration occurs to the Split. The Split is also the Elementless' land, since all the others took land before them. If you were an outsider, and were relaxing on a beach in Former-Japan, you would see a black blob in the sky. That blob would be hundreds of thousands of dragons flying to the Split. Disabled dragons rode on the backs of Carers, children claw-in-claw with their mothers or fathers, and the leaders at the front of it all. It's a beautiful sight, really._

_Look out the window, child! There goes the Migration; do you see it? Yes, yes, I'm only teasing, you can clearly see it. If I do recall correctly, this is the Spring Gathering. Come on, let's go take a closer look._

Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes as he was suddenly heaved over the shoulder of his Carer, Liberty. A quick look around told him he was the only one slightly miffed about this. He always was.

"I can walk perfectly fine, Liberty." He grumbled, adjusting his legs so he was comfortable. She glanced back at him, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know that, but you cannot fly." She flicked her tail, gesturing to his wings, or lack-there-of. Tyler narrowed his eyes at her response, hissing lowly. "Do not play this game with me, Tyler. It is just the facts."

He sighed, accepting his fate. Tyler felt a jolt as Liberty began to fly, and purposely made his eyes avoid her great, purple wings. A scowl lined his mouth as he heard the wing beats of thousands of dragons. He never liked Migrating. It always made his jealousy rise to the surface, looking at eyes of determination and wings of power. He blamed his parents, two high-ranking Light dragons, for him being like this. Or maybe, he was descended from snakes or geckos. Tyler let his thoughts wander as the 2 hour flight began.

Soon enough Liberty started her descent to the ground, where the large marble building lay. And by large, Tyler meant gigantic. He had always known this place was huge, though. It wasn't his first time on a Migration. It wouldn't be his last, either.

Liberty shook Tyler off her back, and he landed on the ground carefully. He took a moment to glare at his misshapen feet. As he was glaring, a large Light dragon smacked his wing over his head. Tyler snapped his head up, bandana almost falling from his eyes.

"What's up Wingless? Having a good time?" He chortled, waving his wings obnoxiously. Tyler felt a pang in his chest and growled lowly. The dragon just laughed and walked off. Tyler lowered his ears and put his head down, walking behind Liberty in shame. He would have to face many, many dragons mocking him. The only ones who hadn't were the Fire dragons, only because their Lord hated mockery or ridicule. But he could see the disgust in their eyes whenever they looked at his sorry scales.

Liberty guided Tyler to where he was supposed to sit, and so he sat down. Dragons were unpacking food and drinks, and he could tell that some Air dragons had brought fireworks again. Liberty handed him an apple, and he gratefully took it. As he crunched down on his apple, he could see the Poison dragons arriving. Their green and purple breaths made that clear. They were only waiting on the Undead dragons, who understandably would have a hard time getting there. In the mean time, Tyler chatted with some of his Disabled friends.

The Undead arrived soon enough, and their leader stepped up shakily to the center. He was a zombie dragon, and one of his legs was falling off. He sat down next to the other leaders with an audible puff. The Duke of Water, Gerard, spoke first.

"Welcome all of Kasai to the Split!" He bellowed. A mighty cheer spread across the crowd, and the Air dragons lit off their fireworks. Tyler just yawned and tried not to look at their wings, to no avail. Liberty gave him a disapproving look. "I hope your flight was smooth and relaxing, but now it is time for business. Which Nation would like to speak first?"

"The Earth Nation shall speak." President Ryan stood up, shaking his wings free of invisible dirt. "All is well in Terra, except that the annual Green Sickness has swept through and massacred our people. I advise you all to take heed and be careful. I cannot imagine, no offense, how the Undead could take another brutal hit and survive. On a lighter note, my advisor's mate is currently expecting hatchlings." The Earth Nation cheered loudly. "That is all for now." President Ryan sat down.

"The Air Nation's ready to blast!" Emperor Brendon whooped, standing up with a bounce. "Everything's fine and dandy in Windigo right now! Also, thanks Ryan for the notification there. I'll have my medics ready for the Green Sickness! Strong winds are being predicted in Light's direction, so be careful while flying until next Gathering! That's all folks!" The cheerful dragon plopped ungracefully back down.

"The Light Nation will go next." Tyler's leader, Clancy stood up gracefully. "We are still studying the genes of one dragon in our Nation. As you may not know, we are housing a Wingless dragon. He is here right now, but do not be alarmed, he is not a sign of death or destruction. I believe myself fully when I say I would raise him as my own child if it came to it. But, other than that, we will heed your warnings. Trench thanks you. That is all for now." Clancy sat down. Tyler's heart warmed and he shuffled underneath his blanket. Clancy, raise him? The thought made him blush.

Liberty smiled warmly at him. Underneath all that strictness, Tyler knew she cared about him. He smiled back for a moment before returning his gaze to the leaders.

"The Poison Nation will speak!" Lady Jenna stood up and flexed her wings before speaking. "Veenomia is doing very well. Though, our poisonous gasses will slowly make their way over to other nations, so it is best for you to stay inside while we fix the matter. We will send over a messenger to each Nation when the issue has been resolved. That is all." She puffed out a breath of poison and sat down.

"The Fire Nation will speak!" Lord Joshua stood. "All is well now, but if somebody can't take their claws off of our magma storage there will be trouble." He flexed his claws angrily as he glared at the Leader of Darkness. Tyler was good at reading people, he knew that well, and Lord Joshua seemed off. He supposed it was nothing. "I will make sure my people will stay indoors. Thank you for your warnings. That is all." Lord Joshua sat down with a huff.

"The Undead Nation will speak." Duke Dallon stood shakily. "If I can." He joked, making some of the dragons laugh. Tyler was jealous of his ability to make friends. "The Dead Lands are doing as fine as they can be right now. Thank you, President Ryan, for your concern. It is greatly appreciated. If somebody could spare two or three medics that would be great, ours are slowly being called back to the grave. That is all." Dallon croaked, carefully sitting down.

"The Elementless Nation will speak!" Duchess Melanie giggled, bouncing up. "E'rythings goin' great here! We can spare some healers, Dally! I can send some back with ya when this is o'er. That's all guys, gals and non-binary pals!" She sat back down smiling.

"The Water Nation can speak." Duke Gerard stood confidently. "Everything as going as well as it can be, for being next to DEMA. If you need anymore medics, Dallon, we'd be happy to spare some. Some of our hatchlings have gotten Green Sickness, though, but we are right on top of that. That is all." He sat down. The air got tense and worried.

"The Mighty Darkness Nation will bless you with it's presence!" Bishop Nico bellowed, standing up and stepping forward. "All is going smoothly in my great nation. DEMA is thriving, though we have a rebel who had fled our perimeter. Be on the lookout for him, and we will reward you greatly. My subjects will not heed your warnings, for we can handle a bit of gas and sickness. That is all" Nico grumbled, sitting down. Tyler shivered just looking at him.

"Now, you may all talk amongst yourselves while us, the leaders, talk amongst ourselves. Good day, dragons of Kasai!" Gerard shouted. A cheer rippled through the crowd as the leaders went behind a velvet curtain.

Liberty talked with some other Carers of the Water Nation, and so Tyler wrapped his blanket around himself and went to find his only friend. It didn't take long before he found him, the pile of floating bones. He saw Tyler and a smile graced his skeletal features as he ran over to the wingless dragon. Tyler got engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by his best friend. He laughed and patted him on his shoulder blades.

"Heya, Spooky. You can let go now." Tyler laughed. Spooky Jim let go of him, and was gesturing for someone to come over. A wyvern made it's way over, dark red scales glistening under the sun. "Who's this, Spooks?"

"The name's Blurryface. Don't tell anybody but I'm the rebel runaway from Darkness." He muttered. Tyler was on edge.

"Are y-"

"Nah, kid. I'm not like them. I ran away to get away from them and their twisted beliefs. What's your name?" Blurryface asked, his voice was deep and Tyler was jealous of his wings.

"Tyler. Tyler Joseph. Welcome to our little band of misfits. If you don't already know, that's Spooky Jim," Spooky waved. "He's mute, for obvious reasons." Tyler pointed to Spooky's lack of vocal chords. "And we're both Disabled."

Blurry raised an eyebrow. "What's got you in the Care Zone?" He asked.

"I'm the wingless dragon. Don't ask again, please." Tyler grumbled. Spooky made some gestures that conveyed 'He gets jealous of other dragons with wings.' somehow. Blurryface nodded. The Darkness dragon opened his mouth, but Spooky elbowed him, pointed at Tyler's bandana and made the motion of slitting his throat. Blurryface got the message and clamped his mouth shut.

The three hung out and talked (minus Spooky, obviously) until the leaders came back around. The large area quieted down as Lord Joshua breathed fire into the air, and barked a "Silence!" out to the many dragons.

"Thank you, Joshua." Ryan dipped his head to the Fire Lord. Lord Joshua repayed the gesture. "You are all dismissed to enjoy the Split's many establishments. Elementless tour guides will be stationed at the exit if you are not familiar with the area." Dragons flooded the exits, but the three stayed behind, waiting for the traffic to die down.

Finally, when most of the dragons were gone, they made their way through the exits. The tour guides were all gone, but thankfully they all had a decent idea where they were going. Spooky led them up a hill and to a natural hot spring where they could relax. Tyler took an empty lantern and breathed some of his pure light into it, then closing the hatch to trap it. His light illuminated the whole place and was slightly warm, too.

"Ahhh. That's the good stuff, man." Blurry relaxed into the water, giving Tyler a good view of the black scales on his neck. Spooky hopped in the water beside Blurry, basically cuddling up to him. Blurry looked up at Tyler with a smirk. "Come on in, the water's warm."

Reluctantly, Tyler hung up his blanket and took off his bandana. He looked like a snake with bird legs, except with brown-red fur running down his back in place of spines. He can see why in his youth other dragons mocked him. Tyler heard Spooky clapping when he stepped his snake-like body into the spring.

Blurryface whistled a tune for a while, Spooky made a beat that went with it, and Tyler made up some lyrics.

"We're just three buds.. sittin in a pond. Got nowhere to go except here in this town. We're just chilling in this hot spring, together as dragons that are very strange. We just.. um.. sit here. That's all we do.. Something something, uh, we're not that cool. If anythiiiing.. Spook's the coolest. Cuz he's a skeleton.. and yeah that's neato.. yeah..." Tyler trailed off. All three of them were grinning like idiots.

"We should be in a band." Blurry chuckled. "Blurryface and the Rejects." He put his claws in the air and spread them apart as if flattening a poster. Though, his attached wings made it hard for him to put his claws up that high.

Spooky nodded excitedly and held his left arm in his claws. He stuck it in the bottom of the spring, hand faceup, and put his head in it.

"Look, he's a microphone stand!" Tyler laughed. Blurry looked over and also started laughing. Spooky was still smiling as he returned his arm and head to the rest of his body. Tyler wondered why Blurry hadn't questioned his eyes, but he supposed Blurry didn't care.

"Well, I'm going to sun myself." Blurry got out of the water and shook some water off. "Wanna join?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Sun while we can." Tyler gestured to the low hanging sun. Spooky got out of the water with him, and they followed Blurry to the sunning rock.

They sunned themselves there until the moon rose in the sky and they had to go to their Nation's rental homes for the night.

"Come back here tomorrow?" Blurry suggested. Tyler put on his bandana and blanket, nodding.

"Yeah, definitely. Where are you staying, Bee?" He turned to Blurry. Said dragon pointed at Spooky.

"Staying with the Undead. Dallon won't tell anybody, he hates Nico as much as the rest of us." The Darkness dragon chortled. "We'd best be going. Do you know they way to yours?"

"Yeah, I do. It was nice meeting you, Blur. Seeya tomorrow!" Tyler waved to them as they walked over to the Launching Pad. Blurry and Spooky waved back.

"Nice meeting you too, Ty." Blurry smiled. After a moment or two, the two launched themselves into the sky, flying to the Undead house. Tyler sighed and began the trek to his rental house.

* * *

It took very little time for Tyler to get to the house. The house was not like former Human houses (though some are still around), but a hill carved out that many dragons could live in at once. The Wingless dragon opened the door and made his way to the Disabled area, getting tripped by young dragons who either bullied him or didn't know how to control their tails yet.

Liberty was already asleep when he got there, so he slipped into his bed soundlessly and started to drift off.

Who knew Darkness dragons could be that nice?

_Ah yes, the Migration is a wonderful thing indeed. Dragons are beautiful creatures. Now, Kasey, let us go check on the cookies. I heard the fire crackle out a few minutes ago._


	2. Three Frens, Chilling In The Split, Walking Side By Side Cuz Two Of Them Are Hella Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking state tests rn, and I have some stories from it!
> 
> A.) For my ELA preformance task, I wrote Twenty One Pilots fanfiction and they were twins (it was great)
> 
> B.) On my math test, I came across the names: Robert, Tyler, Joshua, Kelly, and Jared.
> 
> And then I was driving home from a friend's house (my mom was lol) and we see a momma duck and her bebes waddling across the road. My fren is like "aww" my mom is like"so precious" and im like "that's some ducks" and then this truck goes NYOOOM and crashes right into them, but the ducks moved. We were all yelling and screaming but the ducks were fine.

Tyler's eyes blinked open under his bandana when the sunlight streamed through the open window. Most of the other dragons were gone, so he spent a minute waking up. He stretched out his long tail and got on his feet.

This Migration hadn't been so bad after all. Tyler walked out of the rental home, letting the light wake him up further as he began the journey to the hot spring.

Unknowing dragons waved at him as he passed, and he forced himself to smile and wave back. Tyler didn't like new people all that much, which was unusual for a Light dragon. Light dragons were friendly creatures, always down to converse but never initiated it themselves. Tyler, on the other hand, was scared of new faces, and would actively avoid them, which got him confused looks. Normally, Earth dragons would be the ones avoiding people.

Briefly, Tyler saw Duke Gerard and Lady Jenna walking together and laughing. He sometimes forgot that the Leaders had feelings and emotions. Duke Gerard had smiled at him, but, like an absolute idiot, he had blushed, looked away and ran. Totally not shady at all. Tyler felt like a disgrace.

He actually ran into Spooky and Blurry on their way to the Spring, so he joined them in their walk. Blurry explained that Spooky had made them walk so Tyler wouldn't be alone if he caught up. Spooky blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"How do you know that if he can't talk?" Tyler questioned reasonably. Blurry shrugged.

"I guess we have a connection."

And that's when Tyler figured out that Blurry had a thing for his best friend. By golly was Tyler living for it. He waggled his eyebrows at the Darkness dragon as they walked, Blurry blushing furiously. He didn't deny it, though.

They eventually got to the hot spring and got into the water. Spooky and Bee swam the length of the spring. Tyler watched them with a content smile on his face. The two splashed each other, and soon Tyler joined in on the fun. Laughter rang across the pond, and all three were smiling.

Soon they all decided to grab something to eat, since they were all starving. Spooky didn't really need to eat all that much, since he was dead, but wanted to anyway. All three decided on a restaurant called 'Zippen's' to dine at.

It was a lovely, family-run place. Their server was an Elementless, like the rest of the Split was. Her name was Zoey, as she told them. The tables were floating mats, kind of like a human gym mat. Tyler curled his long body up on his seat (well, more of a rug) as Blurry and Spooky sat down next to each other. Tyler smirked knowingly. Blurryface gave him a look that Tyler saw Spooky swoon at.

Zoey came back and asked for their orders, to which they gave her. Tyler got a simple lamb's hind legs, while Blurry got a cow's innards and Spooky got fish gills. Their food turned out to be quite good.

They payed for their food and exited, seeing Duke Dallon on their way out. The Duke gave them a salute, to which Spooky saluted back at him. Dallon had smiled and walked inside.

The three frens hung out for the rest of the day, walking around the Split and making memories. They had two days left before they all had to go back. Tyler jokingly said he would run away to join the Undead Nation, to which Blurry laughed and Spooky let out a laugh-like breath.

Eventually, the sun set and they had to go back to their homes. Spooky and Blurry flew back to theirs, while Tyler was ground-ridden and had to walk. He angrily kicked a pebble at this thought.

He made his way back slowly, taking his time on his journey. The Light dragon had seen a few leaders on his way back. They were traveling with some of their own kind, presumably back to their house. The Air dragons had rushed at him talking a mile a minute, and so he ran away at the speed of fast.

Tyler crashed onto his mat, startling Liberty who was playing cards with her friends.

"Oh- Tyler, how are you? What's got you all in a tizzy?" She asked, placing her cards down to look at him. He just groaned and rolled over, exposing his stomach.

"I ran into some Air dragons on the way here.." He flipped back onto his face. Liberty hummed understandingly, turning back to her cards and the game.

"Alright, Deborah, any threes?"

Tyler drifted off into sleep with thoughts of his new otp, Spookyface.

_Hey mama?_

_Yes, Kasey?_

_Why don't we have a Migration?_

_Because, child, we are not dragons._

_I wanna be!_

_Well, child, maybe you can be in your dreams. Let's go off to bed now, Kasey-Wasey._

_Okay, mama._

_Goodnight, my little sapling._

_Nighty night!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an attention slut, comment please!


End file.
